More Then He Was Looking For
by trishaj48
Summary: Was watching a rerun of  ONE TO GO and this story just popped into my head. This is my idea of what happened after the kiss at the end of that story, enjoy. As always, CSI is not owned by me.


Grissom sat on a plan headed for Costa Rica, deep in thought, his mind wander back, back to all the events that led him to this decision.

In his mind he could see himself as he sat beside Sara's hospital bed, his hand in hers. She had been trapped under a car, somehow managing to escape and was able to survive in the blazing hot desert all day until Nick and Sophia finally found her. To no ones surprise, Grissom rode in the helicopter with her.

"She's lucky" the doctor had said, along with sever dehydration and some minor cuts and bruises the only other thing was a broken arm and wrist that had required minor surgery.

"We've hooked her up to an IV to help with the dehydration," a nurse had told him, "The doctor ordered a sedative to help Miss Sidle rest, she will sleep for the next several hours. You should go home and get some rest yourself."

Grissom thanked her but had told the young lady that he intended to stay just where he was. The young lady smiled and told him if there was anything he needed to just push the call button.

Grissom remembered nodding, remembered sitting back in the chair and closing his eyes. He remembered thinking who would have known that when the first miniature was found it would have ended the way it did.

Gil smiled, in his mind he could see Sara as she opened her eyes in that helicopter, he had to make sure she knew she was safe.

Sara had to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure that everything was alright before she was discharged.

Gil chuckled as he remembered opening the door for her and how Sara was immediately attacked by Hank's slobbery kisses. "I missed you too, boy," Sara had told the dog.

Gil shook his head as he thought about facing the only one they both dreaded, Conrad Ecklie.

Gil smiled, in his mind her could see her in those cotton pajamas. He knew she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Gil could still feel the warmth of her body as Sara crawled in next to him and carefully snuggled as close to him as she could without causing herself any discomfort.

Gil remembered how Sara had transferred to swings, he remembered how they still managed to find time for each other.

Gil's body shook as he thought about how he almost knew that despite the fact that Sara told him that everything was alright, he couldn't fight the feeling that something was wrong, there were to many times that Sara was a million miles away. Deep inside he felt as if he should have done more to help her, more to keep her from leaving.

Tears came to Gil's eyes as that evening came back to him, the evening he stood staring at a note, Sara was leaving.

Gil's heart ached as once more as he remember his world being turned upside down once again, Warrick was shot and died in his arms. The only thing that had brought meaning back into his life was Sara - she had came back.

Their first few nights were spent in each others arms, just holding each other.

Gil felt a warm feeling deep in his groin as he thought back to the night Sara came form the bathroom in just a towel, she needed him - they needed each other.

Despite the urgency of their desire their love-making began slowly. They wanted to look at each other and savor the feeling of this special time. Gil started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers, all the while taking a pert nibble into his mouth and sucking as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Her hands roamed his back and she ran her fingers through his hair, bucking and shuddering as he brought her closer to then over the edge.

Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her, her juices covering his hand. In one fluid motion, he was inside of her. Gil pushed into her slowly, feeling her wet heat surround him, they both groaned at the perfect feel of the other's body. Sara felt her chest tighten at the look of ecstasy and desire on Gil's face and knew the same look was on her face.

Slowly, he moved his hips back, almost sliding completely out and she arched herself up, pulling him back in. Their groans filled the air as they moved together, meeting and matching in slow thrusts. Sara started to grind her hips into him, he let her body coax him to move faster. Their bodies were on fire, Sara was close to her second climax and Gil needed to release himself. He pulled back, and lunged into her again and again, fast and hard.

Their faces were flushed and their breathing heavy and erratic as their bodies clench and shake. Sara could feel him throbbing, feel his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued. Gil moved form her and wrapped her in his arms, for the first time in a long time Gil slept.

Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the day that once more his life was shattered, just as mysteriously as she had appeared - Sara was gone again, he didn't know why, she ever really told him. Once more, through an e mail, Sara was trying to convince Gil that everything was alright, that maybe - just maybe - they were not meant to be together. After all, he had his bugs, his career and his reputation to think about and there was just no way she could continue to live that kind of life.

All that was a year ago, for that whole year Gil had not been able to get her out of his mind. Gil was not sure when it happened but it happened. Gil had made up his mind to leave CSI and find Sara.

Sara was all that mattered and he intended to find her and marry her. He intended to spend every minute of every day making up for all the foolish things he had ever done and said to her. Gil knew that, when he took her in his arms again, he would never let her go.

Gil stood at the entrance of the clearing, Sara was just a few feet from him. In a breathtaking minute she was in his arms, their lips met. Words of love were tenderly exchanged.

Sara took his hand and led him to a bench. "Gil, there is something I need to tell you," Sara said.

"Please," Gil said, "Don't say anything, just listen. I have been foolish, I can't live without you. Nothing matters as much as you do; as we do. You are my life, all I want is to be with you."

"But your career, your reputation," Sara said.

"I don't care," Gil said. Gil pulled her into a deep kiss, "I love you, I want you to be my wife."

"Gil," Sara said, "There is something I need to show you."

Gil followed Sara to a line of small huts.

"We live here on sight," she said, pointing toward one of them, "That one is mine."

Sara walked into the hut, sitting on the bed Gil seen a young native girl holding an infant.

"Miss Sara," she said, handing the child to Sara, "Little bug wants his dinner."

The girl smiled at Gil as she walked past him, "Your son is a fine strong boy."

Gil looked at Sara as she opened her blouse and nursed the baby.

"Sara?" he said.

"I think I should introduce you two," Sara smiled, "Gilbert Grissom, meet James Gilbert Grissom."

Gil almost fell to the floor, "But?"

"I found out I was pregnant just after I left the last time," Sara said.

"Why did you not tell me?" Gil asked.

"I felt that I was in your way and that you … you didn't want me and surly not a baby," Sara said.

Sara finished nursing the child and handed him to Gil. "I had to be sure you wanted us both," Sara said smiling.

"I do," Gil said.

The baby opened his eyes at the sound of his fathers voice, Gil found himself looking into his own deep blue eyes. Gil looked at the child and smiled, "My son." Then he looked at Sara, "We will never be apart again.


End file.
